What is up with Yamcha?
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Goku, and Vegeta's wives have died, now what's with Yamcha...Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first Vegeta/ Goku get together, it is explaining how Veggie and Goku got together before my story 'how did that happen' so enjoy!

Characters/ages: Goku-42, Vegeta-45, Yamcha-45 (all saiyens look 25, cuz remember they live like a looonnnggg time!) 

Pairings: G/V

Intro: Bulma just died, and Chi-Chi has been dead for 2 years (some kind of illnesses). Videl is getting boring, and it all is very depressing for the saiyen-jins. Goten and Trunks are vacationing at Ox kings house. Yamcha has used the dragon balls to wish himself a saiyen. So now he Goku and Vegeta are all alone…lonely.


	2. The pain

Hi welcome to my 1st goku/vegeta fic! Plz remember to r&r! Thanks!

Flitwick: Disclaimer: we do not own this…

Chp 1 Sorrow

            Bulma had just died; Goku remembered how he had felt when Chi-chi died, so he went to go see Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, are you ok?" Goku asked. Vegeta was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. "Hn? Oh it's you Kakarrot, yes I'm fine." "Are you sure Vegeta? Becuz when Chi-chi died I felt-" Goku was cut off. "A loss Kakarrot, a loss? I will miss the woman a little, but she wasn't my mate!" Vegeta yelled.

            "Huh? A mate? What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.

            Kakarrot you know how you could hear Chi-chi's thoughts, but she couldn't hear yours? And how both Chi-chi and Bulma had scars on their necks?" 

            "Well… yeah so?" 

            "That's half of a physical and mental bond, that makes a life mate!"

            "Oh, so you want a mate?" Goku asked.

            "Why Kakarrot? Are you offering?" Vegeta smirked.

            "Huh? Nooo… I mean I…" Goku stuttered.

            "I'm, kidding Kakarrot." Vegeta became silent. Goku turned away blushing. * Does he know I'm gay? *  Goku wondered. He had started having same sex tendencies for about a year. Yamcha of course was bi, and he didn't mind everyone knowing. Lately he had been making a few passes at Goku.

            "Well Vegeta, I guess I'll see ya, I'm going to some club with Yamcha." 

            "What are you dating?!" Vegeta looked up sharply.

            "Nooo, Yamcha's a good friend, he was there for me when Chi-chi was gone."

            S-sorry bout that Kakarrot," Vegeta paused, Ahhh since it's not a date, mind if I join?" 

            "Sure Vegeta, I don't think Yamcha'll care. Goku and Vegeta got up and began to fly to the club. On the way Yamcha caught up with them.

            "Hey Goku babe!" He said winking "Oh you coming with us Vegeta?" 

            "Yes you ignorant baka! And I'm only going because I'm bored." Vegeta had gotten a little angry when Yamcha called Goku 'babe'. They landed at the front of the club, and were surprised to find out it was a gay bar.

            "Yamcha! What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded, pointing to the club sign. 

            "You guys know I'm bi. I went to a straight bar already, and I'm not here often. You don't mind do you babe?" Yamcha said as he pinched Goku's ass. Blushing madly Goku said,

            "Ahhh, no I guess not…" He said holding his rear. Vegeta turned away, his Ki threatening to sky rocket, for some reason the way Goku was being handled infuriated him.

            "Fine, let's get this over with!" Vegeta said crossing his arms. Vegeta had many reasons not to like Yamcha. Bulma… she and Yamcha had been seeing each other behind Vegeta's back. Even at 47, Bulma looked like she was in her twenties. That was why Vegeta was not very saddened over the woman's death. Sure he had loved her, but his love was not returned,

*Kakarrot, If only you knew… * Vegeta thought as he glared at Yamcha.

            "Lighten up Veggie! The club is waiten'!" Yamcha laughed as he went inside.

             "Hey Yamcha, ready to bust a move?" The two burly bouncers asked. 

            "Hmmm, you say you don't come here often?" Vegeta asked. Yamcha turned red and mumbled something, but did not answer. Vegeta scanned the room, no ladies at all, not that he minded. Goku licked his lips, if he was going to find a boyfriend this would be the place. Yamcha looked at Goku, he had heard the conversation about 'mates' and now he sorely wanted Goku to be his.

* Whatever it takes * He thought as he walked over to Goku.

            "Hey Goku, I'm going to dance, wanna join me?" 

            ""Uh, sure Yamcha, let's go." *Yamcha is acting pretty strange lately, he won't even leave ma alone! But why won't Vegeta- wait! What am I saying? Vegeta is straight! * Goku frowned as he thought about this. No one was more worthy of the prince than him, hell! Yamcha helped Bulma cheat on him!

^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^

Da Da DUN! So my first chappie, of my first fic about G/V… so what do u ppl think? Was it a little teeniest bit ok? Well I hope so Plz Plz Plz! R&R I beg of thee! (Lol!) Well yeah… chao!


	3. Dancing

Hello, you wanted more? Well I'm giving it to you! I hope ya'll like it!

Flitwick: OK, ok Disclaimer: We don't own any of this S*censored*T…

You dirty little elf! I can't believe you! Anyway, the story awaits…

Chp 2 Dancing

          Goku stepped back, surprised at the hand extended toward him. Yamcha was taken aback, when did he..? Goku grinned as he took Vegeta's hand. They began to dance and sway to the beat. 

          "Wow Vegeta! I never knew you danced like this! Or even knew how!" Goku kept grinning.

          "There is more to me, than meets the eye Kakkarot." Vegeta winked, then smirked.

          "His name is Goku! And I am cutting in, thank you very much!" Yamcha declared, as he grabbed Goku's hand. Right as thet happened a slow song began to play. With a grin Yamcha encircled Goku's neck, leaving Goku to put his arms around his waist. With a growl Vegeta lunged at Yamcha, they began to kick and scratch each other. It seemed more like a catfight than two experienced warriors fighting.

Finally the bouncers ordered them out. Goku was very confused. * Do they both like me? No! Vegeta's straight, he'd never like me… * Goku looked at his to friends. 

          "Hey you two ok? What was that all about in there?" Both of them blushed and turned away. Yamcha was pissed off, first Vegeta stole HIS Bulma. And he was the father of her children, and now he was trying to steal Goku! Sure he had cheated on Bulma a couple of times, but he was young then. * Maybe I could get Goku drunk enough… * He thought as he looked over at Goku.

Vegeta was troubled, before today he had been pretty confident about his sexuality, but there had been the fact that he admired Goku's build. *Hmmmm… I've decided, no matter what that third class will be my mate! That wanna-be saiyen will stand no chance! * He knew that Yamcha wanted Kakkarot as well, but the was no way in 7 hells he was going to let that happen. 

          "Hey Goku, we could have a party at my house, get some beer? Know what I mean, so wanna come babe?" Goku nodded to naïve to get what Yamcha was up to.

          "I'm game." Vegeta grunted, inviting himself. * Once Goku's feelings come out, you won't stand a chance Vegeta! *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@L@

                                                                   -----

Hmmmm Goku is confused, Vegeta is troubled, and Yamcha is pissed… What is going to happen when these three saiyens go to the same house for one night? And yes there will be shit-tons of beer! So R&R if you like it or don't, seriously I wanna know what is wrong with my story dig? I'm outs chao!

Ps: sorry so short!


	4. Feelings

OOOOOOOOO what a bad little author I am! Not updating forever! SORRY well…

Fllitwick: If I owned it, YOU wouldn't read it he he he…

What a stupid little elf you can be sometimes! Baka! Hey when are you hooking me up with your elf friend Legalos… huh? (I don't think he's gonna… too bad for me lol *L*!

Chp 3 Feelings

          They all had a 24 pack each, plus Yamcha had stashes of Vodka and liquor all over his house. They were going to get smashed! 

          "Hey Yamcha! Let's put music on and dim the lights in your living room, we could make it look like a club right?" Goku asked.

          "Hai, that will be cool Goku, you have the BEST ideas!" *Flattery will get you nowhere fool * Vegeta thought as he cracked open a bottle of beer. ~3 hours later~ All the beer was gone, but these saiyen males weren't sluggish, they were all alert, hyper and horny… 

          "Hey Goku, why don't you come over here and sit on papas lap? Yamcha suggested with a naughty grin. Goku looked around the house with a confused look on his face. Seeing Vegeta laying on the couch, he went over there, and picked him up.

          "Hey Yamcha, Vegeta's sleeping, maybe I should take him to his house?"

          "No, you two can sleep with me, in my room. It's upstairs, follow me!" Goku followed Yamcha and found a spacious room. He laid Vegeta down, and lay next to him. "Hey babe, don't go to sleep the parties just starting!" Yamcha said, he wasn't really drunk, he only had about one beer. What he was really focused on was Goku; Goku paid Yamcha no heed and feel asleep almost instantly.

Yamcha looked at Goku sleeping peacefully. * He looks like an angel, I think I'll just- * Yamcha leaned down and brushed Goku's lips with his own. Instantly Vegeta was awake

          "Baka!" he yelled. Goku woke up at this and was greeted by Yamcha's lips on his own. 

          "What the-!" he said, shoving Yamcha off of him.

          "I'm sorry Goku, I just like you and-"

          "There is no AND Bakarou. You are a cheap cheater; I know you were with Bulma! That is why I haven't slept with anyone for almost 11 years… ALL because of YOU!" Vegeta yelled, almost at tears.

          "You could have slept with any woman, why didn't you?" Yamcha mocked.

          "B-because it wouldn't have been right…" Vegeta said, his eyes full of tears (member the alcohols affect on saiyens is unleashing emotions J) Goku looked at Vegeta and tilted his head up.

          " 'Geta I'm so sorry." He said kissing his lips. Vegeta's eyes opened wide.

          "Goku?" He said quietly. Goku nodded silently, he scooped up Vegeta and flew out of the room.

          "Goku wait NOOOO!" Yamcha yelled out the window. Goku just shrugged his shoulders at Yamcha, he was happy, plus it was the first time Vegeta called him Goku. 

          "Goku! Put me down!" Vegeta said squirming in his grasp.

          "Oh, sorry 'Geta." Goku said dropping him. They both landed in Vegeta's front yard. "What now? 'Geta"

"What do you mean 'what now'!" 

          "I just meant… well you know, cuz we kissed…" Goku pouted. 

          "Hai, we did, didn't we?" Vegeta softened at Goku's expression *Goku? When did I start calling him that?! * 

          "Hai, we did Vegeta, so what now?"

          "I guess we should become mates… Goku."

           Nani? Iie! Iie! Not so fast! I got rushed into a relationship with Chi-chi, and let's just say those weren't tha happiest years of my life!"

          "What do you mean? You didn't love the woman, I mean you had to ! You were so sad after her death!"

          "Yeah 'Geta I was sad that I was alone, don't think you were the only one who was cheated on, when Chi-chi left to visit her dad's house. You know sometimes for a year? Well she was really pregnant, giving birth to other men's children!"

          "Nani! How could I have not of known this?"

           "I don't know, but I know who the children are. Why Trunks and Goten know them, Goten just doesn't know it's his half siblings! (Trunks is 18, Goten is 17)" Vegeta was stupefied at this. 

          "T-they know them?" 

          "Sure they do… Oi! You want to meet them? (Chi-chi looked about 25 when she died, she really was forty-something, it was all due to a wish off the dragon balls.)

          "Ok, old are they now?" Veg head asked.

          "Well Anna's 16, and Sean is 18, oh yeah and Chris is 14!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, whew done! I'll tell ya' baby-sitting and typing sure isn't easy… then of course there was that nasty hambugerhelper I was eating… well anyways lol! I hop you r&r mypeeps(j/k!) se ya ba-bye!


	5. an

A/n: Sorry all! I am currently in college and broke, which is why I do not have the internet, and yes I am posting this from school. I am sorry I barely have time to write this, but rest assured I am handwriting all the next chaps to the stories you know and love. I am also moving to CO and will have access to the 'net there peace! Hopefully new chappies will be out around December... again SORRY!!!!!

Kenshin-Gotenks


End file.
